In 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), according to a radio communication system corresponding to LTE (Long Term Evolution) having a standard being designed, an LTE base station eNB assigns a resource block (RB), that is, a frequency resource, to a radio terminal UE. Furthermore, the radio communication system corresponding to the LTE has a function of Inter-Cell Interference Coordination (ICIC) in order to reduce inter-eNB interference (for example, refer to Non Patent Literature 1). In the ICIC, eNB periodically exchanges an LI (Load Information) message with another eNB. The LI message is information concerning an interference (interference information), and includes an OI (Overload Indicator), an HII (High Interference Indicator), and an RNTPI (Relative Narrowband Tx Power Indicator).